


We just happened to pass by, we swear!

by TsukinoKei



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Clark, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bruce, implied bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukinoKei/pseuds/TsukinoKei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Sunday, and Bruce suddenly remembered the external cleaning crew Alfred had hired to do their weekly housekeeping in the manor. </p><p>Guess he should have warned Clark about the visitors before he pounced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We just happened to pass by, we swear!

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first Superbat fic, despite having been in the fandom for almost an entire year. I haven't written porn in almost 5 years (yes, I am old when it comes to fandoms) and any writing I've done are either essays or news articles. 
> 
> This is just a plain old porn piece, please don't expect anything too much. Also, lubricant is fucking important when it comes to anal sex, kids. I don't care if Clark has an invulnerable ass, loads of lubricant goes a long way.
> 
> Dedicated to the wonderful Albi (@Albilibertea) for giving me the encouragement.
> 
> English is my first language, but it's not my native tongue. Self-betaed, any mistakes made are my own

* * *

 

Bruce knew they were being watched.

Two pairs of curious eyes, peeping through the crack of his opened bedroom door, watching as he fucked Clark into the mattress of his king sized bed. It was a Sunday, and Bruce suddenly remembered the external cleaning crew Alfred had hired to do their weekly housekeeping in the manor.

Guess he should have warned Clark about the visitors before he pounced.

Bruce wondered what a sight they must make; especially Clark, his beautiful blue eyed boyfriend with powers to make the whole world bow to him. Who would have thought that Superman would willingly submit to Bruce Wayne in bed? Kal El of Krypton, whose thighs were trembling and slicked with sweat, gasping for air as he scrabbled for purchase on the red bedsheets.

Bruce pressed his hips closer till he could feel his hipbones against Clark's ass. He could almost see the image they make from an outsider's point of view; Clark Kent, with his back flat on the mattress, wearing nothing but a white shirt a size too big on him, its sleeves slipping down his shoulders as a naked Bruce Wayne slipped the crook of his arms under his knees to spread them wider, before fucking him straight through the mattress.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you," Bruce leaned down to whisper into his ear. "You knew they were watching us from the moment I took your cock into my mouth."

He felt Clark's breath hitch as he grinded against his ass, and Bruce immediately knew the tip of his cock was brushing against Clark's prostate. Smirking, Bruce lifted himself up till he was hovering above Clark's face, taking in the sight of a pink tongue darting out to lick at a pair of kiss swollen lips.

"B-Bruce..." Clark begged, his pupils were blown so wide only a ring of unearthly blue showed, framed by long dark lashes. Bruce slowly pulled out and gave a hard thrust in, groaning as Clark clenched down on him, his back arching up from the bed.

Bruce set a steady rhythm, fucking his boyfriend slow, hard and deep, Clark's knees cradled in the crook of his arms.

He wanted Clark to feel his cock stretching him from the inside, to make him know that he will be the only person to ever make him feel like this, completely spread open, vulnerable, and drowning in pleasure. He groaned as a particularly hard thrust made Clark cry out; god he was so hot and smooth, and Bruce knew he was lost.

Tears were already falling from Clark's eyes as he turned to press his face against the bed, trying to muffle his cries of ecstasy. His hands were gripping the bedsheets so tightly that his fingers had torn holes through them. Bruce's gaze travelled down the length of Clark's body, his chiseled abs heaving up and down as he breathed, small brown nipples stiffening into peaks as he moved his hips to Bruce's powerful thrusts.

His gaze rested on Clark's cock, bobbing every time he thrusted into Clark’s body, already rock hard and its foreskin completely pulled back, the tip dripping pre cum onto his abdomen. Slipping his right arm from Clark’s left leg, he paused to drape it over his shoulder before cupping his palm over the tip of Clark’s cock, gently massaging the leaking head as he continued to thrust into him.

Clark let out an almost inaudible pained noise, his hips thrusting up while his grip tightened on the already ruined sheets, and Bruce immediately paused, knowing what his boyfriend needed.

“More lube?” he asked.

Clark nodded, and Bruce slowly pulled out before reaching for the bottle of lubricant on the bedside table. Pouring a generous amount on his hand, he slicked himself liberally, biting back a groan as he gazed at Clark with half lidded eyes, whose eyes were locked on his as he laid sprawled in front of him with his legs spread lewdly, debauched and anticipating for more.

He dropped the bottle to the side and grabbed onto Clark’s waist to pull him onto his lap, eliciting a high pitched giggle from him as he writhed underneath his palms, his head thrown back in laughter while his palms reached out to push him away.

“Sorry, forgot you were ticklish,” Bruce chuckled, as he got down on his elbows to bracket Clark in his arms, who instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist, lifting his hips to slide Bruce’s cock between his cheeks.

“That’s what you always say,” Clark murmured, looping his arms around Bruce’s neck to pull him into a deep kiss.

Bruce’s hands moved to cradle Clark’s head, kissing and nipping at that pair of soft lush lips before slowly pushing in, groaning as he was encased in soft velvet heat again. He muffled Clark’s moans with his mouth, rolling his hips slowly as he fucked into his boyfriend, who met his thrusts with his own enthusiastic ones, panting and mewling every single time his prostate was hit.

“Think you can come like that, darling?” Bruce murmured, he was not one to use pet names, but the sound of him calling Clark ‘darling’ sent shivers up his spine.

Clark sighed, trailing his hands down Bruce’s back, his fingertips brushing gently across the numerous scars littered like starburst on his lover’s skin. He lifted his hips in time to Bruce’s thrusts, trying to keep his lower body lifted while enjoying the strain in his abdomen.

He hadn’t exactly been lying on that interview when he told the world that Superman had sex for exercise.

“M-maybe…” Clark’s voice trailed off to a soft moan, arms coming up to pull Bruce closer until his chest was pressed against his.

He could hear their hearts pounding, the slick wet sounds of Bruce’s thrusts into his body, his own moans, Bruce’s grunts, the feel of his 5 o’clock shadow rubbing against his skin; everything, it’s almost too much, and oh yes, he thought, right there, his toes curling in pleasure at the pleasurable rush travelling to his head.

Bruce quickened his pace, his hands tightening on Clark’s hair while he left a big red hickie on his neck, lamenting the fact that it would fade within a minute or so. Clark had moved one hand to grip onto the already ruined bedsheets, his own hips thrusting erratically back against his, and Bruce was filled with the perverse urge to watch Clark come with his cock untouched.

Shifting his position a little, Bruce leaned down till his lips were hovering over a tiny peaked nipple. Licking his lips, he blew at the small nub of flesh, grinning at the soft squeak emitted.

“Stop teasing!”

“Impatient brat.”

Without hesitation, Bruce took Clark’s nipple into his mouth, slowly teasing with his lips and tongue, Clark’s cries music to his ears as he continued fucking him through it. Then, Bruce took the small nub between his teeth and tugged on it, gently biting down on the soft flesh.

Clark’s orgasm was almost instantaneous, his pleasured cry still ringing in his ears as streaks of cum spurted from his cock, splattering across his abdomen and lower body.

“Jesus Christ,” Bruce swore.

Nuzzling Clark’s shoulder, he bit down on invulnerable flesh as he chased his own orgasm, his own thrusts getting more erratic until he came with a muffled groan, emptying himself inside of Clark’s body.

Collapsing bodily on his boyfriend, Bruce closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Clark’s fingers running through his messy hair, feeling the rise and fall of his chest underneath his head.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Clark whispered, “They’re still watching, you know.”

“I’ll go deal with them.”

***

“Fuck, that was so hot.”

“Who knew Bruce Wayne was gay?”

“Bisexual, you piece of shit, the word is bisexual. He dated Selina Kyle a while ago!”

“Wait a min- shit shit shit he’s coming, run!”

The two accidental voyeurs, Pavla Chan and Reino Barker, sprung away from the door and started running down the long hallway. What is it with rich people and long hallways in their massive houses?

“Run and you’ll face something worse than a lawsuit,” Bruce Wayne’s voice came from behind them.

The two college kids stopped dead in their tracks, if there was one thing Bruce Wayne was known for aside from being a billionaire playboy and philanthropist, instilling intimidation in weaker hearts was one of those.

“Back. Now.”

They turned, their gazes cast towards the floor as they walked back towards the bedroom door, where the man was standing, clad in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs, his arms crossed in front of his chest. But the slight nudity only emphasized Wayne’s huge build, and the two kids inwardly prayed for their safe departure from this house.

“I could file a lawsuit, just so you know.”

Pavla’s head snapped up, they were so fucked.

“It’s not her fault!” Reino cut in, immediately standing in front of Pavla as though trying to protect her from Wayne’s glare. “I just got curious, Mr Wayne. She was trying to-”

“Are you going to say that she happened to be just passing by?” the chilly tone of the billionaire’s voice succeeded in shutting Reino up.

“Bruce?” his boyfriend stepped out of the room, wearing only a large white button up shirt and his own pair of boxers.

“Clark.”

Reino and Pavla’s eyes widened in appreciation, they hadn’t managed to get a clear view of the man Bruce Wayne was fucking when they were peeking through the crack of the open door.

Tousled dark curls, bright blue eyes framed by a pair of black ray-ban glasses, clean good looks, a chiseled jawline, a hint of a firm chest underneath that shirt, and those powerfully muscled legs that seemed almost endless; they don’t make men like this fine specimen standing in front of them anymore in Gotham.

Wayne must have caught them staring, because his glare was enough to set them on fire when he immediately stepped in front of his boyfriend to shield him from their gazes.

“Well?” Wayne demanded.

“W-we…” Reino swallowed, his earlier bravado abandoning him underneath Wayne’s anger. Pavla’s hand found his and he gripped onto it tightly, feeling her own grip tight around his hand as well.

“Bruce, let me talk to them,” Wayne’s boyfriend said, suddenly stepping in front of him.

“Clark, honestly-”

“Just let me do this,” he insisted. “You’re scaring them. They’re only teenagers.”

“No they aren’t, they’re in college.”

“Bruce.”

Wayne stared at his boyfriend in exasperation, who only gave him a reassuring smile before Wayne relented and stepped aside, allowing him to talk to Reino and Pavla.

“Now, listen to me carefully…”

***

“I still can’t believe you made those two kids cry,” Bruce said, as he ate another mouthful of soup. Clark scowled at him from the opposite of the kitchen island, where they were currently having their dinner, while Alfred puttered about behind them.

“They were not crying, it’s called tears of gratitude,” Clark huffed.

“Of course, Master Kent,” Alfred commented, placing the dishes in the dishwasher. “But Master Bruce and I weren’t the ones who ‘nicely’ threatened the two youngsters with permanent unemployment.”

“Bruce was having too much fun playing the ‘angry Lord of the Manor’, so I wanted in,” Clark chirped innocently, as he and Bruce shared a smirk.

Alfred shook his head fondly as he poured himself a glass of water. He watched as Clark swatted Bruce’s fork away from his plate for trying to steal a piece of roasted potato. Bruce’s eyes were bright with fondness, gazing at Clark who was currently prattling on about his latest adventures in the Daily Planet newsroom, and how Lois might be in the running for the next Pulitzer Prize.

“Alfred? Why don’t you join us?” Clark offered, and Alfred couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Of course, Master Kent.”

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> So... my brain spluttered and died at the ending, I really apologize for it. Would gladly take any suggestions for improvement! Like I said, writing will be a big part of my life, both in work and school, so any constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
